


Pintando nuestra vida

by Fullbuster, Kaoru_Himura



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Baloncesto, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, adolescente, pintar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_Himura/pseuds/Kaoru_Himura
Summary: Kise observa la habitación que debe pintar para su sobrina. ¡Nunca se le dio bien pintar! Piensa una y mil cosas qué hacer, pero se da cuenta... que todo en su vida gira entorno a una única persona, Aomine Daiki, ese chico egocéntrico del que una vez se enamoró y al que echa de menos en una situación así. Aomine siempre le ha sacado de los problemas de su vida. Por primera vez, Kise se dará cuenta... de que la llegada de su sobrino, ha despertado en él un sentimiento de paternidad que no tenía antes, pero sólo hay un problema... no quiere a nadie más para compartir su vida que a Aomine Daiki. ¿Se dará cuenta Aomine de los sentimientos de Kise?
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Kudos: 4





	Pintando nuestra vida

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito por dos autoras: Kaoru Himura y Fullbuster

¡Pintar! Su hermana le había hecho quedarse para pintar el nuevo cuarto de su sobrina. ¿Es que no le había quedado ya claro desde niños que él era un mal dibujante? Odiaba pintar y dibujar, porque nunca le salía bien. Kise miraba aquella blanca pared, con los muebles tapados bajo el plástico y las brochas junto a los cubos de pintura rosa.

¿Dónde estaba su mejor amigo y compañero Aomine Daiki cuando se le necesitaba? A él se le daban bien todo ese tipo de cosas... o quizá sólo se le daba bien sacarle de problemas, no estaba seguro, la cuestión era que le faltaba Daiki. Suspiró frustrado sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo para volver a llamarle.

\- El teléfono al que llama se encuentra apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento – se escuchó una femenina voz al otro lado.

\- Mierda, Daiki – susurró Kise volviendo a fijar sus dulces ojos del color de la miel en esa blanca pared – no me hagas esto.

Se acercó a la ventana y perdió su mirada en la lejanía, en la copa de algunos árboles que se veían al fondo. Seguro que todos sus amigos estaban ya allí jugando a baloncesto pero él estaba aquí, encerrado en un cuarto que tendría que pintar de un horrible color rosa. Abrió la ventana por el calor que hacía y buscó en el armario el mono naranja que su hermana le había dejado para que no se manchase.

\- ¿Por qué tenía que ser hoy? – preguntó Kise pese a estar solo en toda la casa.

Su hermana había salido de urgencias al hospital. Faltaba un mes para que diera a luz pero al parecer, a esa pequeña le corría prisa por salir. Ya estaba él en la puerta para marcharse a su casa y a jugar a baloncesto con los amigos, cuando su hermana le exigió casi a gritos, gracias a sus hormonas, que quería la habitación lista y arreglada para cuando la niña saliera del hospital. Maldijo el día de ayer cuando decidió ir a dormir a su casa porque su marido trabajaba. Su preocupación y cariño por su hermana le había llevado a esa situación y no podía decirle nada, se arriesgaba a que las hormonas hablasen por ella.

Empezó a bajar la cremallera de su chaqueta y se la quitó dejándola colgada en el armario. Buscó entre los cajones algo más cómodo y viejo que ponerse, no quería manchar su ropa. Finalmente, encontró una antigua camiseta blanca de tirantes y se cambió la suya por ésa, poniéndose encima el mono naranja para pintar. El calor de la habitación hizo que se arremangase aquel asfixiante mono. Habían pasado a lo tonto... diez minutos y volvió a llamar a Aomine. Sabía que habían quedado todos en la cancha de baloncesto, él mismo prometió ir pero ahora... no podía.

\- Cógelo – casi suplicó para que no saltase el fuera de cobertura. Si iba en el metro, era posible que no tuviera pero para su alegría, sonó.

Kise sonrió al escuchar los pitidos, por fin había salido del metro y podría contactar con él. Quizá con un poco de suerte y persuasión, podría conseguir que el vago de Aomine Daiki viniera a ayudarle, porque dudaba que los demás lo hicieran. Al cuarto toque, sonó la profunda y sugerente voz de Aomine.

\- Has llamado al gran Daiki, en este momento estoy ocupado tratando de vencerme a mí mismo y no puedo atenderte, deja tu mensaje después de la señal.

\- Será desgraciado – se escuchó gritar a Kise a punto de tirar el móvil contra la pared – Gran Daiki... será imbécil – gritó de nuevo.

Estaba claro que Aomine estaría jugando a baloncesto con sus amigos mientras él estaba pringado tratando de saber cómo empezar a pintar todo ese cuarto. Sus ojos bajaron hasta el teléfono en su mano calmándose un segundo. Nunca había sido muy claro con Daiki... ahora lo veía, él siempre había estado a su lado, apoyándole, ayudándole, habían sido grandes amigos y le había sacado de todos los problemas. Quizá estaba muy acostumbrado a pedirle ayuda a Daiki pero en realidad... quizá ni siquiera necesitase ayuda, puede que lo único que quisiera era estar a su lado porque le amaba. ¿Lo sabía Daiki? ¿Podría él imaginarse cuánto le necesitaba? No lo sabía porque nunca le había dicho las palabras más importantes. Puede que Aomine se riera de él si se las decía. Sintió... que sólo era un cobarde.

Aún tenía el móvil en la mano cuando le surgió una maravillosa idea... la tecnología hacía maravillas, era posible que no contestase las llamadas, pero ahora existía Whatsapp, le dejaría el mensaje para cuando alguien se preocupase por no verle aparecer cuando prometió asistir. Seguro que alguno se daría cuenta del móvil.

"Daiki... lo siento, no podré ir a jugar con vosotros. Mi hermana se ha puesto de parto y me ha mandado quedarme a pintar la habitación de mi sobrina. Si lees esto, ¿podrías venir a ayudarme? Ya sabes cuánto odio pintar. Por favor... ayúdame"

Satisfecho con su mensaje, ahora sólo le faltaba esperar a que Daiki contestase o por algún milagro... decidiera ir a ayudarle con ese problema. Por un segundo, sus ojos se fijaron en la cuna de su sobrina y sonrió. Algo dentro de él se había movido, el pensamiento de tener un pequeño Aomine no le disgustaba en absoluto pero sabía que eso era imposible. Eran hombres, jamás podría tener un niño y menos... si quería a Aomine. Para él, la paternidad siempre estaría negada.

\- Cómo me habría gustado tener un hijo contigo... Daiki – susurró tocando la cuna – pero cómo te diría algo así... cuando ni siquiera puedo decirte cuánto te quiero.

Kise se apartó de la cuna, aquel pensamiento le hacía daño al saber que sería imposible. Era una estúpida idea, los hombres no podían quedarse embarazados y encima... ni siquiera sería capaz nunca de confesarle algo así a Aomine y sólo le amaba a él, así que era caso perdido darle vueltas a algo que jamás sucedería.

Abrió los botes de pintura dejando el móvil dentro de la cuna, a cubierto con aquel plástico para evitar que algo le ocurriera. Vertió la mezcla de pintura en un recipiente y cogió una de las brochas para empezar a pintar. Las primeras brochadas fueron un desastre. Su hermana iba a matarle, se quedaba todo a rayas, con marcas extrañas y no sabía cómo quitarlas para que pareciera una pared lisa.

\- Esto no es tan fácil como parecía y encima... es aburrido – se quejó.

A cada brochazo que daba, sus pensamientos se iban más y más a ese chico moreno de sensuales ojos azules. Recordaba todo lo que había vivido a su lado, Aomine había sido su mundo desde que abandonó el equipo de fútbol para jugar al baloncesto a su lado. Siempre deseó superarle, ser mejor que él sin darse cuenta... de que se había enamorado. Qué idiota se sentía ahora al darse cuenta y al no haber identificado ese sentimiento antes. Sonrió al recordar todos sus encuentros con Aomine.

Flashback

El pase era perfecto, tal y como eran todos los que Tetsu daba en el Teikô. Aomine corría a recoger el pase para entrar a canasta pero cuando saltó, se chocó contra alguien que le hizo caer al suelo quejándose por el dolor. La pelota cayó en medio de ambos chicos.

\- ¿Qué haces, Kise? – se quejó Aomine tumbado en el suelo - ¿Por qué te metes en medio del pase que me da Tetsu?

\- De ninguna manera – se quejó ahora Kise arrodillado en la cancha con un brazo pasándolo por su mejilla mientras miraba a Aomine – ese pase me lo había dado a mí.

\- Era para mí – dijo Aomine levantándose de golpe pero Kise también se levantó de golpe enfrentándole.

\- Era mío.

Los dos estaban alterados, tanto, que Aomine empezó la pelea tratando de pegar a Kise aunque éste sostenía sus muñecas evitando así que le pegase, cabreado también con el moreno por cómo había interceptado su perfecto pase. Kise soltó su agarre dándole un manotazo a Aomine justo cuando metía sus dedos en la boca de él estirando así de su mejilla, pero Aomine se defendió tirándole del rubio cabello.

\- Siempre están igual – se escuchó a un aburrido Murasakibara que miraba a esos dos peleándose en la cancha.

Fin del Flashback

Recordar aquello hizo que una gran sonrisa se dibujase en el rostro de Kise. Sus discusiones con Aomine habían sido continuas desde que entró en el equipo, pero también sabía que ese chico de fría mirada y fuerte temperamento saltaba enseguida a la defensa de sus amigos por muy indiferente que tratase de aparentar. Aomine siempre había estado con él, a su lado, le había ayudado a mejorar en su estilo de baloncesto, le había permitido hasta copiar y utilizar algunos de sus movimientos y lanzamientos.

Durante un tiempo, pensó que él no era digno de ese equipo. Akashi había fijado sus ojos en él pero realmente... fue derrotado por Haizaki frente a todos. Acabó arrodillado en la cancha sin saber qué hacer, sintiéndose impotente e inútil, pero para su sorpresa, fue a él a quien cogieron para el Teikô echando al violento Haizaki, algo que ese chico jamás le perdonó.

Ni siquiera ahora podía recordar cuándo había dejado de amar el fútbol. Sus padres siempre le insistían en lo bueno que era en los deportes, pero no era cierto, su habilidad para copiar era lo que le convertía en bueno en todo lo que hacía. Ganaba a los mejores en el billar por copiar su estilo, copiaba en el fútbol, en el rugby, en cualquier cosa... el deporte para él era aburrido y un sin sentido, pero entonces, apareció Aomine Daiki, la única persona a la que no pudo copiar y que siempre le vencía.

Ese chico se convirtió en todo en su vida, su meta a batir, su inspiración, su ídolo, su mejor amigo y su mayor rival, lo fue todo. Sonrió una vez más y es que... sólo había conseguido copiarle un par de trucos baratos, lo más simple de Aomine y, aun así, se sentía orgulloso porque había conseguido alcanzar levemente a ese chico, pese a que seguía venciéndole con su rapidez y estilo callejero, con sus tiros imposibles.

Se sentó en el suelo observando que sólo había pintado la primera pared y ni siquiera había quedado bien. Estaba convencido de que a ese paso no necesitaría dos manos de pintura... sino cinco por lo menos.

\- Joder – se quejó – esto se me da fatal.

Miró una vez más el teléfono, ni siquiera Aomine había visto sus mensajes, estaría jugando y pasándoselo en grande en aquel caluroso día mientras él seguía con ese sofocante mono naranja y su camiseta de tirantes blanca abajo.

\- Me has mal acostumbrado, Aomine – susurró agachando la cabeza, observando cómo un par de gotas de sudor caían de su flequillo e impactaban contra el parqué del suelo – tú siempre estás para sacarme de líos y ahora...

Flashback

Desde aquel uno contra uno, nunca más volvió a enfrentarse a Haizaki, pero allí apareció frente a él con el equipo Fukuda. Yukio Kasamatsu miró a un preocupado Kise, era su mejor novato en el equipo y pese a no conocer completamente su historia con ese tal Haizaki, sabía que sería un partido extraño y complicado.

Apoyó su mano en el hombro de un Kise con los ojos fijos en aquel violento chico tratando así de relajarle. La sonrisa de su capitán consiguió animar a Kise durante un segundo. En ese segundo... el rubio mostró su mejor y más confiada sonrisa aunque, al volver a girarse hacia sus rivales, sus ojos se afilaron y es que... él nunca había sido un chico alegre o bromista como todos pensaban, él sólo era así con los que gozaban de su confianza, el resto de personas sólo eran rivales a los que aplastar sin contemplación alguna.

El partido dio inicio con aquel sonoro pitido y el lanzamiento de pelota en el centro de la cancha. La primera pelota fue para el Kaijô y fue el perfecto pase a Yukio lo que consiguió su primera ventaja. Aquello no duró mucho y es que Haizaki estaba dispuesto a ver a Kise arrastrándose una vez más.

Haizaki no dejaba ni un hueco para que le pasasen la pelota a Kise, pero eso no obstaculizó su juego, sino que Kasamatsu aprovechó para driblar a todos los oponentes y encestar él mismo sin necesidad de la ayuda de su rubio compañero. Al darse cuenta de aquello, Haizaki dejó de driblar a Kise para centrarse en el capitán, aunque fue driblado sin problemas cuando pasó la pelota bajo sus piernas y saltó hacia canasta. Por suerte para Haizaki, le dio tiempo a saltar bloqueándole el acceso a canasta, aunque no esperaba que su capitán pasase tras él a un Kise libre que cogió la pelota al vuelo y saltó encestando de espaldas.

Pese a la pequeña diferencia de puntos con la que iniciaron el Kaijô, pronto se dieron cuenta de que Haizaki no permitiría que ganasen. Llegó incluso a copiar los propios dribles de su compañero y capitán Kasamatsu para utilizarlos en su contra. Kise dio todo lo que tuvo para tratar de frenarle, consiguiéndolo alguna vez, fallando muchas otras.

Durante el partido, todos se fueron desanimando al ver cómo sus mejores técnicas caían presa de la habilidad de copia de Haizaki, hasta el mismo Kise empezó a bajar su moral al verse incapaz de vencerle. El grito de Tetsu fue lo que le sacó de aquel estado, escucharle allí de pie en las gradas, gritándole a pleno pulmón que confiaba en él, hizo que su ánimo volviera más fuerte que nunca. Era cierto... él era de la generación de los milagros y Haizaki... no estuvo a la altura en su momento, no iba a dejarse vencer por él.

Recordando aquello, el primer lanzamiento de Kise fue el triple de su compañero Midorima, un triple perfecto que entró sin problema alguno dejando a Haizaki sorprendido de aquello. Sus bloqueos dejaron de ser los propios para convertirse en el muro que siempre había sido su compañero Murasakibara, sus movimientos aceleraron hasta recordar la movilidad y rapidez del baloncesto callejero de Aomine, encestando un par de tiros imposibles, tiros básicos de Aomine y es que... era lo único que había conseguido copiarle a él.

Aomine, desde las gradas, sonrió al igual que lo hizo Akashi al ver cómo empezaba a marcar su propio ritmo, ése era el Kise que todos conocían. En aquel momento, nadie tuvo dudas de que el Kaijô ganaría, porque había vuelto su as, porque copiaría no sólo los movimientos de sus oponentes, sino que utilizaría todos los movimientos que una vez aprendió con el Teikô, con su equipo y los iba a machacar con ellos.

\- Está utilizando tus tiros – comentó Akashi hacia Aomine.

\- Ya me he dado cuenta – sonrió Aomine – aunque los básicos solamente. Aún tiene mucho que mejorar pero me alegra, eso significa que no ha llegado a su límite, aún seguirá creciendo y se hará mucho más fuerte de lo que es ahora. Un día conseguirá copiarme por completo.

Akashi sonrió al ver cómo Aomine fijaba sus ojos en él, en ese chico que no había dejado de perseguirle y molestarle desde el colegio, que había abandonado todos los deportes para convertirse en jugador de baloncesto y crecer a la sombra del gran Aomine Daiki, de tratar de derrotar a ese egocéntrico chico que en el fondo... apreciaba al rubio y le animaba a mejorar... a su peculiar manera.

Ninguno se esperó en aquel partido que Haizaki llegase a pisar el pie de Kise derribándole al suelo con su cuerpo abriéndole más la lesión que ya de por sí, tenía Kise. Aomine abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de su jugada sucia, pero Kise se incorporó nuevamente sin mencionar nada por aquello y siguió bloqueando sus subidas a canasta, continuó con sus triples de Midorima y sobre todo, continuó con la agilidad que aprendió de Akashi y los tiros imposibles de Aomine. Aquel partido fue para el Kaijô. Kise consiguió pasar por encima de Haizaki, driblándole con su propio talento y encestando la canasta decisiva, aunque en el fondo, sabía que todo su antiguo equipo había estado tras él ayudándole, apoyándole y animándole cuando más lo necesitó. Buscó a Tetsu con la mirada encontrándole al lado de Kagami y sonriendo a ambos por su victoria, luego se fijó en la sonrisa de Aomine unos asientos más atrás y a la derecha. Quizá fue aquel día cuando se dio cuenta definitivamente de que sentía algo más por Aomine, en aquel cruce de miradas cargadas de complicidad.

En el vestuario, el médico aprovechó para vendarle la pierna y ponerle un antiinflamatorio. Tendría que pasar unos días de reposo por esa lesión, algo que Kise odiaba. La paciencia no era su fuerte. Tras cambiarse a su ropa de diario, salió fuera para irse a casa. Había sido el primero de su equipo en estar arreglado pero eso no fue lo que le extrañó, sino lo vacía que estaba la zona. Gracias a eso, fue seguramente por lo que escuchó la voz de Aomine venir desde uno de los laterales del pabellón. Ilusionado por verle creyendo que le había esperado a él para felicitarle, salió andando a paso lento hacia el lugar del que provenía la luz. Le habría gustado correr, pero el tobillo le dolía demasiado para hacerlo.

Al llegar, fue a salir cuando la voz de Haizaki llegó también hasta él, por lo que se esperó unos segundos escondido tras la esquina. Escuchó claramente cómo ese chico le contaba a Aomine que le esperaba a él precisamente para resolver con violencia el asunto del partido. Ni siquiera entendía por qué estaba allí fuera esperándole, Kise siempre trataba de evitar los enfrentamientos físicos, pero Aomine no pareció tener la misma opinión, porque trató de dejarle claro con su dura voz, que si llegaba a ponerle un dedo encima, sería él quien pondría el final al conflicto, porque no lo dejaría pasar.

Haizaki no se tomó a bien las palabras de Aomine, lanzándose hacia él dispuesto a pegarle. Kise se movió con rapidez para salir de su escondite y ayudar a su amigo cuando vio que Aomine esquivaba aquel puñetazo y le daba otro que tumbó de inmediato a Haizaki. Al ver aquello, el sonrojo subió a sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo. Era la primera vez que veía tan enfadado a Aomine, tanto como para entrar en una pelea que ni siquiera iba con él. Volvió a esconderse al comprobar que Aomine iba a girarse en su dirección y esperó.

Aomine pasó por su lado, caminando para alejarse, dejando a Kise ver su robusta espalda. Apretó con fuerza la pelota de baloncesto que llevaba en las manos y caminó tras el despistado Aomine que seguramente, por la dirección que llevaba, quería regresar a la puerta principal para esperarle.

\- Gracias – dejó escapar con la cabeza agachada sorprendiendo a un Aomine que detuvo su paso al darse cuenta de que tras él, estaba Kise.

\- No me gusta cuando juegan sucio – dejó escapar con un leve sonrojo sin atreverse a decirle el verdadero motivo por el que lo había hecho.

\- Aun así, gracias. Yo no... no sé qué habría hecho si me lo hubiera encontrado, no soy partidario de pegarme, nunca lo he hecho.

\- Ya me debes dos entonces – susurró Aomine.

\- ¿Dos? – se quejó Kise.

\- Sí, te he visto utilizar mi tiro imposible – sonrió girándose hacia Kise – aunque también sé que te ha salido por los pelos.

\- No es cierto, puedo repetirlo las veces que quieras.

\- No te lo creas tanto, Kise – sonrió Aomine aún más – reconócelo, no podrías repetírmelo.

\- Sí podría – se quejó ruborizado.

\- Enséñamelo entonces.

\- Estoy lesionado – comentó mostrándole la venda de su pierna.

\- ¿Ésa es tu excusa? No te he dicho que corras, sólo que lances una vez más. Para eso sólo necesitas tus brazos.

\- No tengo que demostrarte nada – dijo Kise enfadado dándose la vuelta.

\- Has ganado gracias a mis tiros... ya sé que soy bueno... pero me has copiado algunas habilidades. Vamos... acéptalo, soy el mejor – dijo Aomine con su egocentrismo típico.

\- Serás idiota – se quejó Kise – está bien, te demostraré que puedo hacerte morder el polvo hasta lesionado.

\- Eso quiero verlo – le retó Aomine.

Los dos se marcharon hacia la cancha de baloncesto del parque. Aunque Kise trataba de aparentar estar enojado, realmente el rubor no se desprendía de sus mejillas al pensar que finalmente, iba a estar a solas con ese chico. Hacía años que le conocía, había jugado con él, habían ido juntos a comprar helados y batidos, a comer hamburguesas pero hoy... había algo extraño en todo aquello y es que Kise, finalmente entendía ese sentimiento que durante años había tenido, le gustaba pasar tiempo con ese chico que le sacaba de problemas. Le ayudó en su carrera de modelo cuando uno de los fotógrafos trató de meterle mano, le ayudó a mejorar en el baloncesto y le apoyó cuando fue derrotado por Haizaki y ahora... le ayudaba una vez más metiéndose en una pelea que no era suya sólo para que no le pegasen a él. No podía evitar sonreír, Aomine siempre estaba allí para él, hasta el día en que se olvidó su cartera y tuvo que llamarle para que pagase la cuenta de aquel bar. Aomine era su ángel de la guarda, arrogante y orgulloso, pero su ángel al fin y al cabo.

Al llegar a la cancha, ambos chicos se observaron. Kise dejó la bolsa que llevaba al hombro en el banco y le pasó la pelota a Aomine, quien la cogió una vez llegó a la altura de su pecho. No pudo evitar ruborizarse una vez más al ver esa sonrisa egocéntrica de Aomine, quizá era su propia seguridad en sí mismo lo que tanto le atraía, lo bromista que era, lo altanero y, a la vez, lo dulce que podía llegar a ser con la gente que le importaba.

\- Empieza tú, eres el lesionado – le insistió Aomine devolviéndole la pelota.

\- De acuerdo, pero no te quejes cuando te gane – sonrió Kise comenzando a botar la pelota.

\- Espero que hayas apagado tu latoso móvil – sonrió Aomine – no quiero que nos molesten tus "fans".

Aomine se preparó también quitándose la chaqueta y dejándola encima de la bolsa de deporte de Kise. Una vez frente al rubio, se agachó levemente y observó la mano de Kise con la que botaba el balón frente a él. Si le miraba concentrado, podía descubrir el lugar por el que le intentaría driblar. Adivinó perfectamente el lugar y le arrebató la pelota a Kise, aunque éste no tardó en recuperarla una vez más, pero al lanzar su tiro imposible, Aomine detuvo el balón perfectamente sabiendo que intentaría demostrarle que su copia del tiro imposible era mejor que el original, algo en lo que Kise se equivocaba.

\- Olvídalo, Kise, frente a mí no harás ese tiro – sonrió Aomine con la pelota en su mano.

\- Conseguiré que funcione.

\- Kise... yo inventé ese tiro. No puedes colármelo a mí. Sé su truco, sus debilidades, sus fortalezas, en la dirección en la que lanzarás y hasta la preparación que necesitas, en cuanto veo tu colocación de brazos ya sé lo que vas a hacer.

\- Te lo colaré – sonrió Kise – no lo hice de chiripa.

Kise se lanzó una vez más al contraataque, pero cuando fue a saltar a canasta tras haber sobrepasado a un distraído Aomine, su tobillo falló quedándose a mitad del salto, por lo que Aomine, con una gran sonrisa, colocó su mano en el terso trasero del chico y le empujó lo que le faltaba para llegar a canasta.

Aquel lanzamiento lo falló, no porque estuviera en mala posición o porque no llegase, sino porque fue incapaz de continuar subiendo la bola hasta la canasta al notar la mano de Daiki en su trasero. Era vergonzoso a la vez que atrayente. Jamás pensó que Aomine fuera a hacer una cosa como aquella pero cuando lo cogió por la cintura evitando que cayese sobre su tobillo malo, se dio cuenta de que sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Aomine ni siquiera le quería soltar por miedo a que se hiciera daño en el tobillo con la caída, pero fue Kise quien insistió al ver que no se movía.

\- Ya puedes bajarme – le susurró cerca de sus labios.

\- No vuelvas a saltar, ¿vale? – le susurró Aomine preocupado – no quiero que te hagas daño en el tobillo. Ni siquiera sé por qué has saltado ahora.

\- Sabía que tú no dejarías que me hiciera daño. Siempre me provocas y me retas, pero en el fondo, sé que te preocupas por mí.

\- No es cierto – sonrió Aomine – sólo eres un pesado que me persigue a todos lados.

\- Idiota.

Kise se removió para soltarse, pero pese a su intento, lo único que obtuvo fue sentir los labios de Aomine sobre los suyos mientras daba un par de pasos hacia delante, consiguiendo así que la espalda de Kise quedase contra el poste de la canasta. El gemido al chocar no se hizo esperar pese a que fue ahogado en la boca del moreno, quien estaba deseoso de continuar con aquello.

\- Dai... - fue lo único que consiguió salir de sus labios cuando se separaron un segundo - ¿Qué haces?

\- Besarte – sonrió.

\- Eso ya lo veo – comentó sonrojado – pero... ¿Por qué?

\- Me he peleado por ti, ¿no crees que me debes algo? Pero si no te apetece...

Aomine trató de soltarle, pero Kise sonrió cogiéndole del cuello de la camiseta para acercarle de nuevo a él y besarle con pasión. Seguramente sería la única vez que conseguiría estar de esa forma con Aomine, no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad, así él sólo le utilizase, daba igual.

Ambos disfrutaron el beso pero Aomine fue el que más disfrutó al escuchar aquellos gemidos que lanzaba Kise. Sus manos subieron por el poste de la canasta agarrándose a ella con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos y dejando su cuello disponible para ese chico egocéntrico que tanto disfrutaba en aquel momento del cuerpo del rubio.

El moreno pasó su mano bajo el trasero de Kise evitando que se cayese, pero dejando su mano derecha libre para recorrer su cuerpo a su antojo, mientras besaba el cuello de Kise con pasión, con lujuria. No podía evitar seguir escuchando aquellos sonidos que salían de sus labios. Fue el mismo rubio quien con una de sus manos, la movió del poste hasta el fino y liso cabello de Aomine, cogiéndolo con fuerza, obligándole a hundir sus labios todavía más en el cuello.

Los gemidos salieron con mayor fuerza hasta que Kise sintió cómo las manos de Aomine subían por su pierna, colándose bajo el pantalón corto hasta llegar a la ropa interior. Kise movió corriendo su mano hasta colocarla encima de la de Aomine bloqueándole el acceso, algo que hizo sonreír al moreno sin poder evitarlo.

\- No me digas que tienes vergüenza – comentó Aomine.

\- No es eso...

\- Relájate – le susurró Aomine – estás conmigo, es todo un privilegio – sonrió Aomine ganándose un pequeño golpe por parte de Kise.

\- Idiota egocéntrico – le gritó Kise ruborizado – tú tendrías que sentirte halagado de estar conmigo.

\- Oh, por favor... estás ante el rey de los tiros imposibles, has ganado gracias a imitarme. Soy el mejor y te lo demostraré – sonrió una vez más Aomine con su egocentrismo típico.

Kise iba a quejarse una vez más cuando fue callado por los sensuales labios de Aomine, por el beso pasional que recibió de ese moreno que apartó la mano de Kise metiéndola bajo su propio pantalón para que agarrase su miembro. El sonrojo en Kise fue todavía mayor, pero no se quejó, sabía que Aomine jamás cambiaría, era arrogante, egocéntrico y se creía mejor, pero también sabía que tenía el más inmenso de los corazones, el gran Aomine Daiki era todo ternura y compasión que trataba de ocultar bajo esa gran autosuficiencia.

Aomine terminó de recorrer el trecho que le quedaba, lamiendo y besando a Kise mientras sus dedos se introducían en la entrada de Kise. Los gemidos se intensificaron a medida que Aomine dilataba su entrada. Deseaba escuchar a ese chico, finalmente le tendría sólo para él. Aomine no perdió tiempo ni se quedó corto en su trabajo, dilató a ese rubio el tiempo necesario, introduciendo tras un dedo, otro hasta que finalmente, estuvo preparado. Kise por su parte, también acarició durante ese tiempo el erecto y excitado miembro de Aomine que despertaba con sus caricias deseándole.

Cuando observó al moreno coger su miembro para introducirlo, rozando su pierna hacia arriba bajo el propio pantalón, se asustó.

\- Ey, ¿qué haces?

\- ¿Es que no se ve? – sonrió Aomine.

\- Pero aún tengo la ropa – sonrió Kise.

\- La apartaré lo justo, no te preocupes.

\- Estás mal de la cabeza, ¿cómo vas a meterla por ahí?

\- Oh, por favor, Kise... no me seas mojigato, yo te enseñaré que soy el único capaz de meter los "tiros" imposibles, trata de copiar esto... si puedes – le susurró con sensualidad apartando ligeramente su ropa interior y colando su miembro en el dilatado hueco.

\- Joder – susurró Kise mordiéndose el labio al sentir cómo Aomine iba en serio, entrando en él con total seguridad mientras sonreía con prepotencia y arrogancia.

\- Ya está, Kise, sólo un poco más.

\- Es incómodo con tanta ropa por medio – comentó Kise.

\- No es cierto, lo siento más apretado. Me gusta. Tensa un poco.

Kise sonrió y trató de hacer algo de fuerza para apretar el miembro de Aomine entre sus paredes. Supo que lo estaba consiguiendo, cuando escuchó a ese pasional moreno gemir. Apenas tardaron en correrse, aunque Aomine permaneció en el interior evitando que el líquido saliera de ese chico mientras Kise maldecía a Aomine una y otra vez por su maldita ocurrencia de dejarle la ropa puesta, ahora sentía su ropa interior empapada por su propia eyaculación.

\- Eres idiota – le gritó Kise.

\- Espera a que la saque – le sonrió Aomine.

\- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó asustado al ver la gran sonrisa de Aomine.

\- Llevo una semana sin tocarme, venía bien cargado para ti. Ahora tienes el cien por cien de Aomine Daiki en tu interior.

\- Imbécil – le gritó Kise una vez más enfadado, aunque en parte, se encontraba ruborizado y extasiado, se sentía excitado con tan sólo saber que estaba lleno de aquel chico.

\- Me encanta cuando me insultas.

\- Es lo que te ganas.

\- Vamos, te acompañaré a casa, no quiero que fuerces tu lesión.

\- ¿En serio es por eso?

\- Bueno... también tengo que proteger ese trasero de tus fans. No quiero que nadie se introduzca en ti.

Aomine le dio una suave palmada en el trasero ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de Kise y un manotazo por su parte, ya que, pese a que no le había dolido en exceso, sí que le había mojado aún más la ropa. Notar cómo se le pegaba y restregaba aún más el semen que se estaba escapando de entre sus glúteos no había sido agradable. Durante el trayecto hacia la casa de Kise, Aomine repitió la acción de darle palmadas en el trasero en más de una ocasión, ganándose más miradas reprobatorias junto a insultos e incluso alguna colleja por parte del rubio, pero ésa era su intención. Le gustaba las reacciones de Kise.

Solamente se detuvo cuando llegaron a su destino y la situación se tensó ligeramente al no saber muy bien cómo despedirse. Eran antiguos compañeros de equipo, amigos que... acababan de tener sexo entre ellos. ¿Cómo se suponía que debían comportarse ahora ante el otro, sobre todo cuando no sabían si había sido algo de una única vez o era el inicio de algo más profundo y serio. El de piel moreno recuperó su habitual carácter aligerando el ambiente incómodo que se había formado.

\- Te diría que descansases bien esta noche, pero estoy seguro de que no podrás porque no serás capaz de sacarte de la cabeza mi "tiro imposible" de esta noche y tendrás que satisfacerte a ti mismo para calmar la enorme excitación que se apoderará de tu cuerpo al rememorar todo el placer que te he dado – le dijo Aomine con una sonrisa prepotente – Que disfrutes mucho esta noche – le guiñó un ojo a la vez que le daba otra palmada en el trasero – Y cuida esa lesión.

Aomine se alejó dejando a Kise perplejo y con la palabra en la boca, aunque cuando éste pudo salir de su asombro, gritó "imbécil engreído" dirigido a su antiguo compañero de equipo que se escuchó por toda la solitaria calle. Pronto una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, puede que fuese un presumido pero no le faltaba razón; esa noche iba a revivir muchas veces, en su cabeza, el encuentro tan apasionado que habían compartido.

La mañana llegó con mayor rapidez dejando que los rayos de sol iluminasen ligeramente el rostro de Kise, quien, como había supuesto, no había podido alejar de sus pensamientos en toda la noche aquel placentero e intenso avance que se dio, sin que se lo esperase, en su relación con Aomine. Habían cruzado una línea que dejaba atrás su amistad tal y como la conocían hasta ese momento y, ahora, nada volvería a ser igual.

El rubio no se arrepentía para nada de lo sucedido, pero no podía evitar que le asaltasen dudas y sentirse un poco preocupado por lo que iba a significar en la relación entre ambos. Aunque, por otra parte, se sentía emocionado porque siempre le había gustado Aomine y que éste hubiera querido tener sexo con él, debía significar algo...¿no? Si Daiki no se sintiese atraído por él, al menos físicamente, ni siquiera le habría besado, así que mucho menos se hubiese acostado con él, por lo que, quizás, significaba algo más, un paso adelante hacia el tipo de relación que le gustaría tener con la estrella del Tôô.

Kise, tumbado en su cama, se revolvió el cabello frustrado y avergonzado porque parecía la típica chica enamorada que le da vueltas a la cabeza por cualquier tontería relacionada con el chico que le gusta. Aunque el rubio no consideraba que la noche de pasión con Aomine fuese una tontería, sólo los pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza en ese momento. Tras soltar su pelo, dejó caer las manos sobre su cara tapándose los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Por el bien de su preciosa cabellera rubia y su salud mental, lo mejor sería no atormentarse más con todo el asunto y sus posibles repercusiones, sino tratar de actuar con normalidad cuando viese a Aomine de nuevo y hablar sobre el tema para asegurarse de si seguían siendo amigos como hasta ahora o algo más, como él esperaba e intuía.

Su estómago rugió molesto por la falta de alimento, así que Kise no tuvo más remedio que incorporarse con la intención de ir al piso de abajo y arrasar con toda la comida que encontrase en la cocina, además de que debía prepararse para ir a entrenar. Pero en lugar de levantarse, se quedó sentado en el borde de la cama observando la mesa de estudio, concretamente, el móvil que estaba encima de ella.

Su corazón había dado un vuelco cuando vio aquella luz parpadeante que emitía su smartphone indicándole que había recibido un mensaje y se quedó paralizado mirando el teléfono fijamente. Ni un sólo músculo de su cuerpo se movió en los siguientes minutos, parecía que estaba en trance, tato que ni siquiera había pestañeado y eso comenzaba a perjudicarlo porque los ojos empezaban a escocerle debido a la falta de lubricación. Al final tuvo que cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos hasta que la irritación se pasó y fue entonces cuando se levantó con lentitud y se aproximó hasta la mesa.

Su mano derecha tembló ligeramente mientras la extendía para alcanzar el teléfono, por lo que, cuando el móvil estuvo en su palma, tuvo que ayudarse con la izquierda para sostenerlo con firmeza y evitar que se le cayese al suelo. Acercó el dedo índice a la pantalla para desbloquear el teléfono, pero de nuevo, su cuerpo se paralizó dejando el dedo suspendido en el aire.

Nunca en su vida le había pasado algo parecido. Jamás se había petrificado por culpa de los nervios, ni siquiera en los partidos, pero ahora le estaban jugando una mala pasada por el simple pensamiento de lo que pudiera decirle Aomine en ese mensaje, porque sí, estaba convencido de que debía tratarse de él. Le costó varios intentos en los que su dedo volvía a quedarse a milímetros de la pantalla por culpa del temor y las dudas, pero al fin pudo desbloquear el móvil. Tocó el icono de la aplicación de WhatsApp para leer el mensaje de Aomine e inmediatamente su mandíbula se abrió sin que lo pudiera remediar.

De repente, Kise estalló en carcajadas. Si alguien hubiese estado con él minutos atrás, no habría esperado esa reacción para nada. Pero lo que esa persona no hubiese podido saber de antemano era que el mensaje no era de Aomine sino de su entrenador, quien le daba el día libre para que pudiera descansar y no forzar su tobillo. El rubio no había podido evitar reírse con fuerza, quizás era su manera de liberar la tensión acumulada o simplemente se reía porque se sentía estúpido por la forma en la que se había comportado, tan poco propia de él.

El estómago de Kise volvió a rugir, aunque esta vez con mayor fuerza y es que, con los nervios, se le había olvidado por completo el hambre que tenía, así que salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar. Durante todo el tiempo que tardó en prepararse el desayuno y comérselo, recibió algunos mensajes más y cada vez que escuchaba su móvil sonar, los nervios por pensar que podía tratarse de Aomine volvían a aparecer, dejándolo congelado en varias ocasiones, pero cuando conseguía salir de ese trance, averiguaba que sólo se trataba de algunos compañeros de equipo que le preguntaban cómo se encontraba y le daban ánimos para recuperarse cuanto antes.

Todo aquello le hizo darse cuenta de que no podía estar mucho más tiempo así, dejando que las dudas, el miedo y los nervios a la forma en que Aomine pudiera tratarle ahora, a lo que él pensaba que pudiera decirle o hacer le controlasen. No podía esperar a que su amigo diera el primer paso, no podía vivir con esa tensión por mucho más tiempo, por lo que debía zanjar cuanto antes ese asunto, así que decidió que, como tenía un par de horas libres hasta que empezasen las clases, iría al Tôô y hablaría directamente con la estrella del equipo de ese instituto. Seguramente, su equipo también tendría entrenamiento y podría pillarlo en algún descanso.

Tras recoger un poco la cocina, asearse y vestirse, salió de casa y se dirigió al instituto de Aomine. Tardó unos veinte minutos en llegar a su destino y cuando lo hizo, fue directamente al gimnasio donde deberían estar todos reunidos, pero no esperó encontrarse con aquella escena que provocó que su corazón se astillara ligeramente.

\- Vaya, parece que la perseverancia de Ichihara está dando sus frutos – escuchó Kise a su espalda.

El rubio volteó el rostro para averiguar a quién pertenecía esa voz y vio al antiguo capitán del Tôô, Imayoshi Shoichi, frente a él, quien sólo pasaba por ahí para hacer una visita a sus antiguos compañeros, encontrándose, como él, con la imagen de un sonriente Aomine aceptando el almuerzo casero que una adolescente de grandes pechos como los que tanto le gustaban al moreno, seguramente le había preparado.

\- Desde que Aomine se volvió un poco más accesible a los demás, las chicas se han estado interesando por él, pero Ichihara la que más.

\- ¿Qué? – murmuró Kise con un volumen tan bajo que el otro chico no alcanzó a oír.

\- Le he visto andar con distintas y por eso pensaba que no se iba a comprometer con ninguna, pero está claro que me equivocaba. Parece que se llevan bastante bien, ¿no crees? – preguntó al rubio, quien había vuelto a centrarse en la escena que transcurría en el interior del gimnasio – creo que nuestro egocéntrico Dai está empezando a dejarse cautivar por sus encantos, sólo mira la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tiene y cómo le brillan los ojos mientras habla con ella – continuó Imayoshi sin percatarse del daño que le estaba causando a Kise.

Aquellas palabras fueron como si echaran sal sobre su herido corazón, pero lo que agrandó la pequeña grieta que había en ese delicado músculo y terminó de resquebrajarlo fue ver cómo esa chica se abalanzaba sobre Aomine para besarlo y éste la sujetaba sin apartarla. Sin mediar palabra, Kise se dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí muy serio, escuchando de fondo a Imayoshi preguntándole si se encontraba bien, pero siendo ignorado completamente. El rubio no quería seguir siendo testigo de cómo el chico que le gustaba se besaba con alguien que no era él, ni tampoco necesitaba ver más para saber que lo ocurrido la noche anterior no había significado nada para Aomine. Parecía que después de todo, su noche de pasión juntos sólo fue un simple revolcón como recompensa por pelearse por él.

Fin del Flashback

Kise se levantó del suelo para continuar con su tarea. Pasaría a la siguiente pared mientras dejaba secar la primera, esperaba que quizás con las siguientes capas de pintura no se notasen tanto los brochazos que había dejado. Soltó un fuerte suspiro a la vez que empapaba la brocha en la pintura y comenzaba dejar de color rosa la blanca pared de forma irregular.

Mientras su mano se movía de forma mecánica realizando una y otra vez los mismos movimientos, su mente se encontraba muy lejos de la labor que su cuerpo estaba haciendo. No sabía cómo aquellos dolorosos recuerdos de la primera vez que le rompieron el corazón habían acabado apareciendo en su mente, pero, aunque Aomine seguía siendo su amigo, no quería volver a rememorarlos.

Se sumió tanto en sus pensamientos que, cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle la cintura de repente, se asustó mucho y, sin pensárselo dos veces, golpeó con el codo a la persona que le había agarrado y lo empujó para liberarse. En cuanto estuvo libre, levantó sus brazos dispuesto a seguir golpeando a esa persona con la brocha que sujetaba entre sus manos, pero éstas se detuvieron en cuanto reconoció aquella voz.

\- Tranquilo, soy yo.

\- ¿Aomine? - pronunció el nombre del hombre que en ese instante estaba tirado en el suelo con uno de sus brazos tratando de protegerse del brochazo que le iba a dar Kise – Pero, ¿qué...?

\- ¿Te importaría apartar esa brocha de mí? El rosa no es precisamente mi color favorito – le interrumpió Aomine.

\- ¿Qué? - el rubio alzó la mirada hacia la brocha viendo que estaba goteando pintura sobre el moreno y enseguida la apartó – Lo siento – se disculpó todavía un poco desorientado, pero pronto cambió el tono – aunque es tu culpa por darme un susto de muerte. ¿En qué demonios pensabas al acercarte a mí de esa manera como un ninja, sin ni siquiera avisarme? Podría haberte hecho daño de verdad...

\- Uou, uou, para el carro – le interrumpió de nuevo Aomine mientras se ponía de pie ayudándose con una mano y gesticulaba con la otra en señal de ''stop'' – te he estado llamando desde que he llegado, no es mi culpa que no me hayas oído, así que no te cabrees conmigo, que encima que dejo un buen partido para venir a ayudarte porque tú me lo has pedido – comenzó a quejarse haciendo sentir un poco culpable a Kise – vas y me tratas así, golpeándome, manchándome y sin ni siquiera darme un beso – terminó de decir sonriendo.

Al ver aquella engreída sonrisa tan típica de él, Kise supo que no estaba quejándose en serio, por lo que la culpabilidad despareció rápido y decidió fastidiarle un poco más como venganza por el susto que le había dado.

\- ¿Y por qué debería darte un beso? - le preguntó cruzando los brazos, fingiendo estar todavía enfadado.

\- Como agradecimiento por ser el mejor novio que has tenido y vas a tener en la vida – le soltó con la prepotencia y chulería característica en él.

Kise no pudo evitar sonreír, no sólo porque esa indomable pantera jamás cambiaría, aunque tampoco quería que lo hiciera, sino también porque sus palabras eran ciertas. Aomine seguía siendo su amigo, pero también se había convertido en su pareja.

Flashback

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel apasionado encuentro en el parque, dos semanas en las que Aomine no había sabido nada de Kise. Le había llamado, le había mandado mensajes, había ido al Kaijô e incluso a su casa, pero no había logrado poder hablar con él. La única ocasión en la que había podido verle fue en el partido del Seirin contra el Rakuzan cuando se acercó a Kuroko y Kagami para felicitarles, aunque brevemente y de lejos, ya que cuando bajó a la pista, el rubio ya había desaparecido. Al preguntarles a sus amigos por Kise, le dijeron que éste les había dicho que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo ya que tenía que volver a casa a descansar porque tenía una sesión fotográfica al día siguiente.

A Aomine, todo aquello le resultaba muy sospechoso. Tenía la certeza de que le estaba evitando desde que se acostaron juntos, aunque no entendía el porqué. Sabía que Kise lo había disfrutado tanto o más que él mismo, entonces, ¿por qué le rehuía? ¿Qué había pasado para que no quisiera verle? ¿Había dicho o hecho algo mal? Creía que no, pero el único que tenía las respuestas que buscaba era Kise y no parecía estar muy dispuesto a dárselas. Estaba harto de la situación, quería saber qué demonios estaba pasando ahí y como no podía hablarlo directamente con el rubio, no le quedó más remedio que recurrir a otras medidas.

***

Kise llegó a la cancha donde le había citado Kuroko, pero no vio a su amigo por ninguna parte, lo cual le extrañó ya que éste solía ser puntual, así que optó por volver a revisar la zona por si acaso no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, como en alguna otra ocasión le había sucedido debido a su particular habilidad de pasar desapercibido, pero nada, la cancha estaba tan vacía como cuando había llegado. Se sentó en un banco cercano y le envió un mensaje para avisarle de que ya había llegado y le estaba esperando, pero tras diez minutos en que no recibió respuesta ni le vio aparecer, decidió llamarle.

Estaba escuchando el primer tono de la llamada, cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro que le hizo dar un respingo al no esperárselo. Sonrió al pensar que Kuroko realmente parecía un fantasma a veces al aparecerse de repente de la nada. Se puso de pie mientras cortaba la llamada y se daba la vuelta para saludar a su amigo.

\- Kurokocchi, qué raro que...

La radiante sonrisa de Kise desapareció en cuanto terminó de darse la vuelta y vio frente a él a la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese instante: Aomine. No pudo evitar que su expresión se tornara seria debido a la inmensa tristeza que le invadió, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta que su brazo fue agarrado por la bronceada mano del otro chico. Kise le apartó la mano lo más natural que pudo y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Hola, Aominecchi – trató de saludarle con jovialidad como siempre hacía pero un pequeño temblor en su voz delató que algo pasaba – Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí después de tanto tiempo sin verte – intentó disimular – me encantaría quedarme más rato y charlar contigo, pero he quedado con...

\- Kuroko no va a venir.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que...? - preguntó sorprendido.

\- ¿Has quedado con él? - terminó la frase y el rubio sólo logró asentir con la cabeza – Lo sé porque yo le pedí que te citara aquí.

\- ¿Qué? - soltó desconcertado.

\- Como me has estado evitando, no me ha quedado más remedio que pedirle ayuda.

\- Yo no te he estado evi...

\- No trates de negar lo evidente – le interrumpió molesto Aomine – me has estado rehuyendo y quiero saber la razón – demandó.

Kise se quedó mudo. Quería decirle muchas cosas, quería gritarle todos los pensamientos que habían pasado por su cabeza esas dos semanas, quería contarle todo el dolor y tristeza que le había causado, quería desahogarse, pero... no le salía ni una sola palabra. No era sólo que no pudiera hablar, sino que, al mismo tiempo de querer soltar todo lo que tenía guardado, no sabía qué decirle. ¿Qué se suponía que debía responderle? ¿Que se había hecho ilusiones él solo tras una noche juntos? ¿Que realmente había creído que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos?

Por otro lado, pensaba que de qué iba a servir contarle todo eso, no era como si Aomine fuese a cambiar por su confesión. Si abría la boca, solamente le iba a traer más dolor. No le apetecía que le reabriera las heridas al rechazarle directamente ni tampoco quería que su amistad se deteriorara más de lo que estaba, no porque creyese que Aomine fuese a burlarse de él sino porque sabía que una vez supiera que le quería, todo cambiaría. Una cosa era que ambos hubiesen estado de acuerdo en pasar una noche juntos, sin compromiso, como debería haberse dado cuenta, y otra muy diferente era que mezclar también el amor en todo aquello.

\- Ey, ¿me escuchas? - oyó que le preguntaba Aomine.

\- Perdona, ¿qué?

\- Llevo un rato llamándote y tratando de conseguir que contestes mi pregunta, pero parecías estar en trance.

\- Lo siento, se me ha ido el santo al cielo – se disculpó Kise – Será mejor que me vaya...

\- Tú no te vas de aquí sin responderme – le interrumpió cogiéndole del brazo para que no pudiera escaparse.

Kise agachó la mirada y volvió a quedarse en silencio, aunque esta vez porque él lo eligió de esa manera. Aomine, al ver que el rubio parecía no querer soltar prenda, decidió ser quien hablase primero.

\- ¿Tanto odiaste acostarte conmigo?

Kise se desconcertó. Tras la seriedad con la que le habló Aomine, pudo notar pesar camuflado en sus palabras. ¿Acaso era porque su ego había sido herido al no perseguirle como Ichihara? Alzó su rostro y lo que vio le dejó sin aliento. ¿Por qué aquellos ojos azules parecían reflejar tristeza y dolor como si le hubiesen destrozado el corazón?

\- Si no te gustó o te arrepientes de lo que pasó, sólo tenías que haberlo dicho. Lo hubiese entendido y habría encajado bien el golpe – continuó hablando – pero huir de mí así...

Aomine sacudió la cabeza a la vez que se mordía el interior de los labios como tratando de tragarse las palabras que habían estado a punto de salir de su boca e intentara calmarse.

\- Te aseguro que lo disfruté mucho y que no me arrepiento para nada de lo que sucedió – intervino al fin Kise.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué...? ¿Acaso era por vergüenza?

\- No, no era por eso. Es sólo que...

\- Que, ¿qué? - insistió Aomine – Maldita sea, Kise, sé claro de una vez – se desesperó.

\- Que dolía – gritó Kise soltándose y apartándose de Aomine.

\- ¿Dolía? - preguntó desconcertado – No entiendo. ¿Qué dolía?

\- Verte... verte y saber que sólo fui una conquista más o peor aún, un premio por pelearte por mí.

Aomine le miraba desorientado mientras le escuchaba hablar. Cada vez entendía menos.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- De que esa noche sólo fue otra noche más para ti, de que no significó lo mismo para ti que para mí – le contestó Kise aguantándose las ganas de llorar que le entraron.

\- ¿Que no...? - dijo perplejo, pero después la rabia se apoderó de él - ¿Qué mierda sabes tú de si significó algo para mí o no? ¿Crees que me acuesto con cualquiera? - soltó cabreado por que su antiguo compañero de equipo diera por hecho lo que sentía – Por supuesto que sí fue importante para mí y...

\- Pues no pareció importarte mucho por lo que vi al día siguiente – le impidió seguir hablando, molesto por que mintiera.

\- ¿Al día siguiente? Pero si ni siquiera nos vimos o hablamos porque estabas demasiado ocupado evitándome – le recriminó.

\- Tú no me viste, pero yo sí a ti y fue suficiente para saber que sólo fui un buen revolcón de una noche.

Aomine le miró con el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta, totalmente perdido. Realmente no sabía a lo que se refería.

\- Te vi con esa tal Ichihara – le explicó al verle tan confundido.

Entonces, fue cuando todo cobró sentido para el moreno.

\- Veo que ya sabes de lo que hablo – le dijo cuando el desconcierto desapareció del rostro de Aomine.

\- No es lo que piensas.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿No le sonreías cuando aceptaste su comida casera ni estabas feliz mientras hablabas con ella o cuando te besó y no la apartaste?

\- Lo malinterpretaste todo – le comentó Aomine con una sonrisa de las suyas al averiguar que Kise solamente estaba celoso, pero aquello sólo enfureció más a Kise.

\- No te atrevas a reírte de mí – dijo lanzándole un puñetazo que fue detenido por el otro adolescente.

\- Esa chica solamente me pilló de muy buen humor porque la noche anterior había pasado la mejor noche de todas con la persona que me gusta – declaró con rotundidad tirando de la mano de Kise y atrayéndolo hacia él de forma que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca uno del otro.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Kise anonadado.

\- Si sonreía o estaba feliz no era por ella, sino por ti, porque por fin te había tenido entre mis brazos, porque fue un increíble primer paso para comenzar algo más serio contigo.

\- Pero... es tu tipo y, además, continuaste su beso.

\- No lo hice. Me pillo desprevenido y por eso no la aparté de inmediato, pero en cuanto pude reaccionar, la alejé. Y sí, me atraen las chicas de pechos grandes, pero sólo te quiero a ti. Tú eres especial y muy importante para mí, y por lo que he podido comprobar hoy, también yo lo soy para ti.

Aomine cerró la distancia que había entre ambos y le dio un beso cargado no sólo de pasión, sino de sentimientos, los que se había estado guardando para sí desde hacía tiempo y siempre trataba de ocultar. Fue un beso lleno de amor que correspondió Kise tratando de transmitirle esas mismas emociones que él también sentía.

\- No vuelvas a alejarte de mí – le susurró con una vulnerabilidad que Kise jamás había visto en él. Ahora se daba cuenta de que no había sido el único para el que esas dos semanas habían sido un infierno. Aomine también había sufrido por su rechazo.

\- No lo haré. Te quiero.

\- Lo sé, yo también me quiero – dijo volviendo a su habitual humor.

\- Idiota – le dijo dándole un golpe molesto porque había esperado que le dijera que también le quería.

\- Te quiero – le susurró en el oído haciendo que el corazón de Kise latiera a mil por hora y acabase besándole.

Fin del Flashback

Kise se apiadó de su novio y le dio un beso, pero en la mejilla. Aún no se le había pasado del todo el enfado. Aomine lo miró con una mueca en su rostro que decía claramente ''¿en serio me vas a dejar así?", pero Kise le ignoró.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Kise.

\- Te lo acabo de decir. He venido porque tú me lo has pedido. Me has enviado un mensaje pidiéndome ayuda – le contestó Aomine con un tono de voz que escondía un ''es obvio''.

\- Lo sé, pero creía que estabas con los demás jugando y no te habías enterado.

\- Si no llega a ser por un descanso que hemos hecho, no habría comprobado el móvil ni visto tu mensaje – le explicó – te habría tocado encargarte tú solo de todo esto y con lo mal que se te da pintar, dejarías la habitación hecha un desastre. No podía permitir que le hicieras algo así a tu hermana.

\- Oye – se quejó Kise.

\- Por lo que he tenido que despedirme de los chicos – continuó Aomine pasando de su novio – he ido a casa para coger la llave que nos dejó tu hermana para casos de emergencia y he venido corriendo hasta aquí para llegar antes de que el caos que creases fuera irreversible – le contó respondiendo, sin saberlo, la pregunta que Kise se había hecho sobre cómo había entrado a la casa.

El rubio iba a protestar de nuevo diciéndole que no exagerara tanto, pero se tuvo que morder la lengua porque sabía que Aomine llevaba razón. No sería la primera vez que provocaba una catástrofe por culpa de su nula habilidad para ese tipo de manualidades. Antes de que el moreno siguiera burlándose de él, Kise cambió de tema.

\- Toma, encárgate de esa pared de allí cuando te cambies de ropa – le dijo pasándole una brocha y un mono limpio.

Kise se dio la vuelta para seguir con su tarea de dejar aquellas paredes de color rosa, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera empapar la brocha de pintura, unas bronceadas manos agarraron las suyas propias desde por detrás impidiéndoselo.

\- Ya que me tengo que quitar toda esta ropa, podríamos aprovechar para que me demuestres lo mucho que me quieres y de paso, hacer ese bebé que tanto deseas tener conmigo – le susurró Aomine de manera muy sugerente en el oído.

Primero, la mente de Kise se quedó en blanco y su cuerpo se paralizó, pero casi al segundo siguiente, algo hizo "clic" en su cerebro y reaccionó.

\- ¿Qué? - gritó muy nervioso, tanto que casi le da un brochazo en la cara a Aomine al girarse con rapidez, pero éste le esquivó gracias a sus increíbles reflejos - ¿De qué...? ¿Cómo...? - balbuceaba de forma incomprensible.

Aomine, al principio, pensó que su novio le estaba tomando el pelo, pero al ver la cara de pánico que tenía, se dio cuenta de que no era así. Le soltó y se separó de él para meter una mano en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y sacar su móvil. Mientras, Kise le observaba sin prestarle realmente atención puesto que su cabeza daba mil vueltas sobre cómo Daiki podía saber aquello cuando nunca se lo había dicho, pero entonces su vista se fijó en aquel aparato que estaba frente a su rostro y del cual salía su propia voz.

\- Cómo me habría gustado tener un hijo contigo... Daiki, pero cómo te diría algo así... cuando ni siquiera puedo decirte cuánto te quiero – se escuchó decir a sí mismo.

\- ¿Cuándo...?

\- He recibido este audio en Whatsapp justo después de tu mensaje, creía que me lo habías enviado a propósito, pero por la expresión que tienes ahora mismo, deduzco que no tenías ni idea, ¿verdad?

Kise no daba crédito a lo que veía y oía. Todavía estaba muy sorprendido al saber que su secreto había sido descubierto y nada menos que por él mismo. No entendía cómo había podido ocurrir, pero suponía que le habría dado sin querer al botón de grabar mientras decía aquellos pensamientos en voz alta.

\- ¿Por qué parece que el mundo se está desmoronando a tu alrededor sólo por esto? - le preguntó Aomine – No has dicho nada en tu mensaje que pueda traer el apocalipsis como para que tengas esa cara de "ha llegado el fin del mundo".

\- ¿Te... te parece bien? - le replicó dubitativo Kise.

\- ¿Formar una familia contigo? Por supuesto – le contestó con rotundidad - ¿Creías que no quería y rompería contigo por no querer lo mismo?

\- No... no lo sé – se corrigió Kise – es sólo que tenía miedo. ¿Cómo iba a soltarte algo tan importante y me ibas a tomar en serio cuando ni siquiera me atrevía a decirte lo mucho que te amo?

\- Pues lo acabas de hacer – dijo Aomine sonriendo mientras se acercaba de nuevo a él y le pasaba una mano por la cintura y otra la posaba en la nuca del rubio, acariciándole la piel con suavidad – yo también te amo y estoy deseando tener un hijo contigo.

Dai acercó su rostro al del amor de su vida y le dio un beso muy tierno. Toda la ansiedad que Kise había sentido hasta el momento desapareció con aquel gesto, pero sobre todo, con las dulces palabras de su pareja.

\- Así que no perdamos el tiempo y pongámonos manos a la obra – le dijo Aomine muy sugerente comenzando a levantar la camiseta de Kise para desnudarle.

\- Quieto. Para – intentó detenerlo entre risas por las cosquillas que le estaba haciendo sin querer – no podemos hacerlo en esta habitación, está mal. Aquí va a dormir una niña pequeña.

\- Pero aún no, así que aprovechemos el momento – le rebatió mientras le besaba el cuello y colaba su mano bajo la ropa hasta alcanzar un pezón y pellizcarlo - ¿Quién sabe? Quizás nos trae suerte y te dejo embarazado.

Lo que para Aomine fue una broma sin importancia, para Kise no lo fue.

\- Sabes que es imposible. Los hombres no podemos concebir – le dijo con seriedad deteniéndolo y apartándolo levemente con suavidad.

En ese momento, Aomine se dio cuenta de lo mucho que sus palabras habían afectado a su novio. No tenía ni idea de que Kise deseara tanto tener un hijo biológico con él como los hombres y las mujeres podían hacer. Se arrepintió en ese instante de haber sido un bocazas, esta vez, sin pretenderlo, al verle tan decaído, por eso intentó animarle.

\- No importa si no podemos tener un hijo con la sangre de ambos – le dijo acariciándole la mejilla – siempre podemos buscar otras maneras de formar una familia. Lo importante es que queramos y cuidemos a nuestra familia y que estemos juntos, amándonos, para hacerlo. Te amo tal y como eres, Ryôta, no cambiaría nada de ti – le dio a entender que no le importaba que no pudiera quedarse embarazado.

Kise le sonrió y volvió a unir sus labios en un apasionado beso. Le había conmovido el discurso de Aomine y le había hecho sentir muy querido. Dai también sonrió al notar que la persona más importante en su vida estaba de mejor humor, lo cual aprovechó para volver a las andadas.

\- De todas formas, te recuerdo que soy el dios de los tiros imposibles – le afirmó, aunque el rubio no sabía muy bien qué pretendía, hasta que las manos de Aomine comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo de nuevo – si me lo propongo, también puedo conseguir éste – dijo señalando la barriga de Kise – así que será mejor que probemos mi teoría.

\- Eres un idiota engreído – dijo soltando una carcajada por las ocurrencias del amor de su vida y dejándose besar y mimar por éste.

Aquel romántico y placentero momento fue interrumpido por el sonido del móvil de Kise, quien detuvo a Aomine y se apartó de él para comprobar quién le había mandado un mensaje. Por su parte, Daiki le observó escribir con rapidez en su móvil y frunció el ceño por eso.

\- ¿Quién te escribe? ¿Una de tus fans? Pues dile que estás ocupado en este momento, que estoy intentando dejarte embarazado. O mejor aún, nos hago una foto mientras lo intento y se la mando como prueba – comentó de una forma que pretendía ser desenfadada mientras trataba de quitarle el móvil, pero Kise pudo ver a través de esa supuesta broma.

El rubio sonrió mientras le impedía conseguir su cometido. Hacía algún tiempo que se dio cuenta de que Aomine siempre trataba de esconder sus celos y de marcar su territorio con ese tipo de comentarios.

Flashback

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que comenzaron a salir y ese día, se encontraban de tiendas buscando unas deportivas nuevas para Aomine. Llevaban toda la tarde recorriendo las calles del centro de la ciudad pese a que habían encontrado lo que buscaban en el segundo establecimiento especializado en indumentaria y material deportivo, pero habían aprovechado que ya estaban por allí para pasar el rato juntos paseando y ver si encontraban algo que les gustase en los distintos comercios.

En ese momento, se hallaban en una tienda de ropa, concretamente, dentro de uno de los probadores viendo qué tal les sentaba las prendas que habían elegido, o al menos uno de ellos lo intentaba.

\- Ey, Kise, ¿qué te parece? – le dijo dándose la vuelta con el torso desnudo para enseñarle la camiseta que iba a probarse, pero cuando lo hizo, se le borró la sonrisa de la cara y frunció el ceño.

De nuevo, el rubio estaba más pendiente de su teléfono que de disfrutar de su excepcional y privilegiada compañía. Había estado toda la tarde igual, con la mirada y los dedos pegados a esa estúpida pantalla y se lo había dejado pasar, pero no entendía cómo era capaz de ignorarlo teniéndolo medio desnudo en un espacio tan reducido. Era insultante.

Aomine le llamó varias veces, pero Kise estaba tan concentrado en teclear que no parecía oírle, lo cual le molestó bastante, así que se acercó hasta el rubio para que le hiciera caso.

\- ¿Quién te escribe? ¿Una de tus fans? - le preguntó en un tono jovial para ocultar su malestar, asomándose por detrás de su hombro para alcanzar a ver quién no paraba de mandarle mensajes – Será mejor mandarles una foto para que sepan lo bien acompañado que estás en ese momento – le dijo quitándole el móvil para fotografiarse – aunque contiene sus riesgos. Seguramente te cambiarán por mí, así que no te vayas a deprimir cuando eso pase.

\- Deja de hacer payasadas – le dijo tratando de recuperar su teléfono al verle hacer poses.

\- Tienes razón – dijo Aomine sorprendiendo al rubio por haberle dado la razón – si sólo salgo yo, creerán que son fotos de un modelo que has buscado en internet. Mejor nos sacamos algunas juntos – añadió para acto seguido fotografiarles mientras lamía y mordisqueaba el cuello de Kise.

\- Aomine, para – se quejó parándole los pies a su novio al no entender qué le pasaba.

\- ¿Qué? - le replicó al ver la cara de enojo del rubio – Es para que sepan que estás ocupado ahora y no puedes atenderlas.

La expresión de Kise cambió del enfado a la sorpresa al comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- ¿Estás celoso? - le preguntó sonriendo, ya que no podía evitar sentirse feliz al saber que le gustaba tanto a Aomine como para que sintiera celos.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué debería estarlo? - le contestó con actitud despreocupada, pero Kise pudo ver a través de esa máscara y supo que mentía.

\- No hace falta que hagas todo esto para marcar territorio, ya les estoy confirmando a todas que los rumores sobre que tengo novio son ciertos – le comentó.

\- Pss, no soy un animal como para ir marcando territorio – le replicó girando el rostro como si estuviera ofendido, pero Kise notó el ligero rubor que cubría sus mejillas y soltó una risilla por lo extraño que era verle de esa manera – ahora dime qué te parece la camiseta – se puso rápidamente la prenda para así cambiar de tema.

Fin del Flashback

\- Tú siempre igual – se burló Kise – no es ninguna fan como tú dices, es Kaito. Parece ser que mi hermana ya ha dilatado lo suficiente y van a tratar de sacar al bebé – le puso al corriente.

\- Eso es genial – le dijo Aomine feliz – aunque eso nos deja menos tiempo para te deje embarazado – se acercó al rubio para tratar de seguir lo que habían dejado a medias.

\- No – le detuvo – eso nos deja menos tiempo para tener la habitación lista, así que manos a la obra.

\- Maldita sea – soltó enfurruñado Aomine mientras Kise le empujaba hacia la pared de la que se debía encargar – ya continuaremos en casa – le advirtió con su típica sonrisa.

Lo único que pudo hacer Kise fue reír. Ése era el efecto que tenía Aomine sobre él, siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa de los labios, siempre le hacía feliz.

\- Dai – le llamó una última vez antes de ponerse a pintar de nuevo.

\- ¿Mmm? - se dio la vuelta con cara de fastidio por haberse quedado sin sexo.

\- Te quiero.

\- Sí, yo también me quiero – soltó dejando a Kise con la cara desencajada por no esperarse esa respuesta.

\- Serás capullo – le dijo lanzándole un trapo que había en el suelo.

\- Vale, vale, no hace falta que me tires cosas – le espetó esquivando el trapo - yo también te quiero... desnudo y contra la pared para hacerte un bebé.

Kise se lanzó al ataque para darle un brochazo, pero Aomine, con una sonrisa, le paró y le plantó un beso en la boca, aunque el rubio se revolvía molesto por la tonta broma de su novio logrando separar sus labios.

\- Te quiero – le dijo esta vez en serio tranquilizando a Kise, quien dejó que volviera a besarle sin revolverse – y ahora pongámonos en marcha. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que nos haría tu hermana si ve que la habitación no está lista para cuando vuelva.

***

Aquellos ojos azules no paraban de mirar cómo el hombre frente a él no dejaba de darle vueltas a la cucharilla de su taza de café. Se notaba que tenía la mente muy lejos de aquella cafetería en la que ambos se encontraban, ya que, además de haber estado realizando la misma acción durante los últimos quince minutos, no había bebido ni una sola gota del azucarado líquido que había dentro de la taza.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el poseedor de aquellos ojos azules pese a saber la respuesta.

\- ¿Qué? - soltó su acompañante volviendo a la realidad – Oh, sí, Kurokocchi, estoy bien – le respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

\- No hay necesidad de mentir, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- No estoy mint...

\- Desde que el camarero ha dejado la taza en la mesa, no has dicho ni una sola palabra y solamente te has dedicado a remover el café con la mirada fija en él.

\- Supongo que a ti no puedo engañarte, Kurokocchi – le dijo borrando la sonrisa falsa de sus labios.

\- Es normal que estés preocupado – le comentó Tetsu.

\- Ya, pero no pensé que estaría tan nervioso.

\- Dime qué te preocupa. Para eso hemos quedado, ¿no? Para que no pasaras este trago tú solo.

Kise cabeceó en señal de afirmación, pero no habló de inmediato. No sabía por dónde empezar así que se dedicó a observar cómo su amigo daba un gran sorbo a su batido de vainilla, lo que le hizo sonreír. Le alegraba ver que había ciertas cosas que nunca cambiaban ni cambiarían por muchos años que pasasen y eso, en cierto modo, le tranquilizaba tras tantos cambios que habían ocurrido en su vida en esos últimos tres años.

\- No estoy preparado para otra negativa, Kurokocchi – le confesó decaído – si esta vez no sale bien, me rendiré, no lo volveré a intentar.

Tetsu le miró en silencio durante unos instantes, analizando la situación y pensando qué debería decirle a Kise en ese momento, qué sería lo correcto o lo mejor, ya que nunca había estado en la misma situación que en la que se encontraba su amigo. Al final, decidió que ser sincero era lo mejor, no iba a darle falsas esperanzas o animarle con mentiras.

\- Nunca he pasado por lo que Aomine y tú habéis pasado, así que no voy a decirte que te entiendo y comprendo la situación en la que te encuentras. Sólo puedo decirte que tengas fe en Aomine.

\- La tengo – le aseguró Kise con total sinceridad – sé que hará todo lo posible por solucionar cualquier problema que hayan encontrado. Es sólo que me fastidia no haber podido acompañarlo por culpa de mi jefe porque, ¿y si eso les hace creer que no estamos unidos o no nos tomamos en serio el proceso?

Tetsu podía notar la frustración en cada palabra del rubio y se dio cuenta de que lo estaba pasando peor de lo que imaginaba.

\- Ésta era nuestra última opción, Tetsu – le dijo serio – sabíamos desde que nos hicimos novios que nunca podríamos casarnos, al menos en este país, pero no teníamos ni idea que también íbamos a tener problemas para formar una familia, aun así, Aomine no se rindió ni me dejó rendirme pese a que ni podíamos adoptar ni acudir a un vientre de alquiler porque aquí es ilegal. Así que tuvimos que acudir a varias agencias de otros países y casi todas nos rechazaron por distintos motivos hasta que dimos con una que nos aceptó. Tras tantas entrevistas y tantos trámites que han durado muchísimo tiempo, creíamos que todo iba sobre ruedas y pronto tendríamos a nuestro bebé en casa, pero esa llamada... - continuó Kise, quien parecía estar al borde del llanto, pero pudo controlarse y no derramó ni una lágrima – esa llamada de la agencia ha hecho que nuestras esperanzas se tambaleen. Parecía que se estaban pensando formalizar la adopción.

\- ¿Qué os dijeron exactamente? - le preguntó Kuroko no muy seguro de cómo consolar a su amigo.

\- No lo sé. Respondió Dai y él sólo me dijo que le habían comentado que no creían que fuésemos los mejores candidatos para ser los padres de alguno de los bebés, pero que de alguna forma los convenció para poder hablar con ellos en persona. Él pudo conseguir unos días libres para ir, pero yo no tuve tanta suerte y he tenido que quedarme aquí.

\- Sé que no es algo que puedas controlar, pero intenta no preocuparte más de la cuenta y confía en que Aomine pueda convencerles de que sois los padres idóneos para cualquier niño o niña porque le daríais todo vuestro amor y sería vuestra prioridad número uno – trató de tranquilizarle.

Kise le sonrió con agradecimiento por estar con él en ese momento tan duro y por tratar de quitarle un poco la preocupación que le invadía, y Tetsu le devolvió la sonrisa. El rubio iba a preguntarle a su amigo por su relación con Kagami y así cambiar de tema e intentar distraerse, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, su móvil sonó. Era el tono que tenía para los mensajes de Whatsapp, así que cogió el teléfono y lo desbloqueó para ver quién se lo había mandado. En cuanto vio el nombre de Aomine, apenas se demoró un par de segundos en averiguar qué le había escrito, quizás le contaba alguna noticia sobre la adopción.

La cara del rubio fue todo un poema al ver que su marido, que era lo que le consideraba aunque no estuvieran legalmente casados, le había mandado una foto en la que llevaba una camiseta en la que ponía "I'm the sexiest man alive", aunque a los pocos segundos, recibió otra foto en la que salía con el torso descubierto y el siguiente mensaje: "el único más sexy que yo, soy yo desnudo". Kise no pudo hacer otra cosa más que estallar en risas, lo cual llamó la atención de Kuroko, quien lo miró desconcertado por su rápido cambio de ánimo, así que no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a lo que le hacía tanta gracia.

\- A veces no entiendo cómo puedes aguantarle y seguir con él – escuchó decir a Tetsu a su lado, quien había alcanzado ver ambas fotografías.

\- Es Aomine cien por cien – le dijo limpiándose las pequeñas lágrimas que se le habían escapado por culpa de las carcajadas – siempre ha sido así y esa personalidad tan característica y peculiar es lo que me enamoró de él.

\- Pero no creo que sea el mejor momento para sus ocurrencias. ¿No debería tomarse más en serio todo este asunto? Si tiene tiempo libre, que lo use para prepararse mejor lo que les va a decir a los trabajadores de la agencia.

\- No te enfades con él, lo hace por mí. Ésta es su forma de animarme y hacer que no me preocupe tanto. Este tema es muy importante para él también y se lo toma muy en serio, pero me conoce y sabe que estaría intranquilo por todo esto – defendió a su pareja.

Tetsu no quiso decir nada más porque vio que los extraños métodos de Aomine parecían haber conseguido su objetivo de relajar por completo a Kise, pero pensó que si Kagami le hiciera algo parecido en una situación similar, le tendría sin sexo durante una larga temporada. Después de aquello, pasaron el resto de la tarde charlando amenamente de todos los temas que se le ocurrieron hasta que se hizo tarde y tuvieron que despedirse e irse cada uno a sus respectivos hogares.

***

La casa estaba a oscuras y prácticamente en silencio, siendo el único sonido que se escuchaba era el que hacían los pasos de un inquieto rubio que no paraba de andar en círculos. ¡Dos días! Dos días eran los que había estado solo en esa vacía casa esperando que Aomine le dijera cómo había ido la reunión con los de la agencia de adopciones, pero nada. Su marido siempre le decía lo mismo, que había hecho todo lo posible para hacerles cambiar de opinión y que sólo le habían contestado que iban a estudiar mejor el caso y ya le darían una respuesta.

Kise estaba que se subía por las paredes. Había tratado de estar el menor tiempo posible en casa porque no soportaba la soledad que le recibía cada vez que entraba por la puerta, pero ahora era de noche y todos sus amigos estaban con sus respectivas familias descansando de las largas jornadas laborales. Demasiado le soportaban los ratos libres que tenían como para pretender que le aguantasen también a esas horas, aunque él sabía que a sus amigos no les hubiese importado y le hubiesen abierto las puertas de sus casas sin poner ni una pega.

Lo peor de todo es que le quedaba otro día más así, ya que Aomine debía volver al día siguiente. No sabía cómo iba a soportar otras veinticuatro horas así, perdido en la incertidumbre de si, finalmente, su sueño de tener un hijo con la persona a la que amaba se iba a hacer realidad o, de nuevo, iba a darse de bruces contra el muro de la realidad. Estaba agotado de tantas desilusiones, sólo quería que todo acabase cuanto antes, tanto que incluso, se le había pasado por la cabeza que prefería que Aomine volviera con malas noticias y así rendirse de una vez y seguir con su vida.

Estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos pesimistas, que se asustó cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba el timbre de casa. Miró el reloj en su muñeca y vio que marcaba casi la medianoche. ¿Quién podía ser a aquella hora? No podía ser nada bueno, quizás era alguno de sus amigos para comunicarle que había ocurrido algún accidente. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa idea, no quería que su mal humor le llevara a esos pensamientos tan oscuros, así que trató de convencerse de que sería algún vecino que necesitaba ayuda con algo.

Volvieron a tocar, así que con rapidez encendió la luz del pasillo que llevaba a la entrada y caminó hasta ella. Quitó la cadena y giró la llave hasta abrir ligeramente la puerta, ni siquiera se le ocurrió mirar por la mirilla antes de hacerlo y ahora se arrepentía por si se trataba de un ladrón, aunque, ¿qué clase de ladrón tocaría a la puerta de la casa que piensa robar? Ese hilo de pensamientos fue interrumpido debido a que la mente de Kise se quedó en blanco al ver lo que había al otro lado de la puerta.

\- Estoy en casa – escuchó esa ronca voz que tan bien conocía.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas del rubio, no sólo Aomine había regresado antes de tiempo y cuando más lo necesitaba, sino que no lo hacía sólo. En sus brazos, llevaba un pequeño bebé con el cabello tan rubio y unos mofletes tan rosados que parecía un pequeño ángel enviado a la tierra por los dioses.

\- Pero, ¿cómo...? ¿Qué...? - balbuceaba Kise incapaz de tener un pensamiento coherente y pronunciar dos palabras seguidas que tuvieran sentido.

\- Mejor te lo explico dentro. Hace frío aquí fuera y nuestro pequeño podría pillar un resfriado – le dijo Aomine pasando al interior de la vivienda.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Kise siguió muy de cerca al moreno y en completo silencio hasta el salón, donde vio que Aomine dejaba sobre el sillón, el capazo que llevaba en la mano izquierda y metía al bebé que dormía plácidamente. Dai tomó asiento al lado y dio unos ligeros golpes en sitio libre que había a la derecha del capazo indicándole a Kise que se sentara.

\- Ahora no los puedes ver porque está durmiendo, pero tiene los ojos azules más hermosos que jamás he visto – le comentó Aomine con mucha dulzura – parece como si realmente lo hubiésemos tenido nosotros, rubio como tú y el color de mis ojos. Es perfecto.

Kise miraba de Aomine al capazo y viceversa todavía incapaz de hablar. El moreno vio en la mirada de su pareja todas aquellas silenciosas preguntas que tenía y quiso explicarle lo ocurrido, aunque eso conllevara al enfado del otro.

\- Quería darte una sorpresa – le dijo llamando la atención del rubio – en su momento, pensé que era una buena idea, pero puede que me equivocara.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - logró articular palabra al no entender nada de lo que Aomine decía.

\- De la llamada de la agencia. No había ningún problema, llamaron para decirnos que todo estaba en orden y que podíamos ir a por nuestro bebé. Ni yo mismo entiendo por qué te mentí sabiendo que lo pasarías mal por la incertidumbre, pero es que me imaginé la cara de felicidad que pondrías al verme llegar con nuestro hijo en los brazos y quise verla, después de tanto tiempo sin verla. Fui egoísta y un estúpido y te pido perdón – le dijo poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo y pegando la cabeza sobre éste en una profunda reverencia.

Kise no sabía cómo sentirse en ese instante, su cerebro aún no había procesado del todo que tenían su bebé en casa con ellos y, de repente, Aomine le soltaba toda esa información, pero además, le sorprendía pidiéndole perdón de aquella manera. Esa salvaje pantera que jamás se había dejado domar por nadie se estaba postrando ante él y eso le hacía ver que realmente nunca quiso hacerle daño, lo cual le hizo darse cuenta de algo importante. El rubio sonrió y se agachó frente a él y, cogiéndole de las mejillas, le alzó el rostro para poder mirarle.

\- En este instante, me da exactamente igual que me mintieras. Lo único que importa es que nuestro hijo está aquí, que por fin hemos podido formar la familia que siempre habíamos deseado – le dijo mientras se iba poniendo lentamente de pie llevando a Aomine consigo – soy el hombre más feliz gracias a ti, Dai, y por eso te amo tanto.

Kise unió sus labios en un beso lleno de amor, complicidad, ternura y felicidad. Aomine respondió besándole de la misma manera mientras estrechaba su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo.

***

Un suspiro de cansancio salió de sus labios. De nuevo se encontraba en la misma situación que hacía tres años atrás, pero a diferencia de la última vez, no le importaba hacerlo, más bien todo lo contrario, se sentía contento de estar pintando otra habitación. Supuso que era lo que tenía que fuese para tu propio hijo y no el de otras personas, aunque fuese de tu propia familia.

Kise dio otra pincelada más antes de girarse y observar el pequeño monitor que mostraba al pequeño Minato durmiendo en la cuna que habían montado provisionalmente en su cuarto y el de Aomine hasta que la habitación de su hijo estuviera lista.

\- He traído agua y comida. Toma un descanso y recupera energías – le dijo Aomine entrando en el dormitorio.

\- Esto me trae recuerdos – le comentó Kise sonriendo dejando la brocha dentro del cubo de pintura y quitándose los guantes que llevaba para poder tomar un bocado de la comida que le había preparado Dai.

\- A mí también – le contestó Aomine observando detenidamente cómo Kise se había quitado la parte de arriba del mono mostrando la camiseta que llevaba debajo, al igual que la vez que estuvieron pintando la habitación de su sobrina.

Se acercó lentamente hasta el rubio y antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar, le había levantado la camiseta metiéndose dentro para comenzar a lamer su torso.

\- ¿Qué haces? - le preguntó Kise entre risas por las cosquillas que le estaba haciendo.

\- Aquella vez no pude terminar lo que empecé, así que esta vez, no te vas a escapar. Te voy a dejar embarazado.

Pese a la risa que le dio por las ocurrencias de Aomine, se dejó hacer y no trató de detenerle. Sus manos fueron a la fuerte espalda del moreno y la acariciaron mientras las de Dai se deslizaron hasta el botón del mono que tapaba esa parte de su cuerpo que comenzaba a despertar, pero cuando estuvo a punto de desabrocharlo, un fuerte llanto se escuchó a través del monitor. Un quejido de frustración salió de los labios de Aomine.

\- Ya voy yo – dijo saliendo de la camiseta de Kise - ¿Nuestra vida sexual va a ser así a partir de ahora?

\- Me temo que sí – le contestó con una sonrisa divertida – pero era lo que queríamos.

\- Lo sé y no me arrepiento de nada. Aunque no dejaré que esto acabe así – le advirtió seductor – no voy a rendirme. Nuestro hijo no va a ganar, ni siquiera él podrá vencerme, yo soy el único que puede hacerlo – dijo con mucho convencimiento.

Tras aquella declaración, Aomine salió del cuarto para ir a ver qué le ocurría al pequeño Minato dejando a Kise riéndose a carcajadas. La vida a partir de ahora iba a ser mucho más feliz, completa y emocionante que nunca y estaba deseando disfrutarla junto a su maravillosa familia.

FIN


End file.
